


Ripped Shirt

by BiBitch (datgurlrox)



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datgurlrox/pseuds/BiBitch
Summary: After spending another night working late, Lena Luthor finds a drunk Kara Danvers flying near her window AKA the drunk Kara coming out no one asked for.





	Ripped Shirt

Lena Luthor had always liked the peace and quiet of the night. She worked best when there was no noise or interruptions. But tonight was different. Lena felt exhausted after not having left her office for the most part of the week. The last month had been chaotic after the Daxamite invasion. Lena had made sure that National City had been rehabilitated properly by donating altruistically to the people affected. She'd even volunteered at the hospital a couple of times. Her latest invention, 'The Repellent', emitted electromagnetic waves which interfered with Daxamite brain physiology and was ready to be marketed. Lena had spent her month sleeping in her office to ensure that the gadget was developed ASAP in case the Daxamites decided to visit again. If you ever asked her, Lena would deny this, but truth be told be told, Lena didn't want to take any chance with Mon El returning back to Earth. She'd seen the way he'd been treating Kara. Doing the opposite of whatever she told him to do, expecting her to forgive all his unruly behavior, acting like everyone owed him something. Lena wasn't surprised when she found out that he was a spoilt prince from a Machiavellian planet. He seemed to have been stuck in his 'rebellious teen' phase, expecting everyone to comply with his whims and capriciousness. Lena felt her ire rise every time he'd treated Kara like she was nothing, which was every time they were together. Kara deserved better. So Lena spent the greater part of almost every day of the month to develop the device to repel the 'annoying-fly-hitting-a-tubelight' that Mon El was. She even named it The Repellent to reminisce this.

Kara sat nursing her fifth drink in the Alien Bar. National City had seen a drop in its crime rate after the invasion. Kara wasn't needed around much, barring the times she had to rescue cats stuck in trees. That was all the superhero work she'd done this month. Having gotten her job back at Catco and working with Cat Grant had kept her busy. Kara sat at the end of the bar, keeping her distance from her friends. Between Maggie-Alex canoodling and the Winn-Lyra-James threesome thing going on, Kara felt lonely and unwanted. Lena hadn't even called her once in the past few weeks and Kara really missed her and their lunch dates. Surprisingly, she realized that she hadn't missed Mon El as much. She missed being wanted though. Getting the drunk courage to do something about her loneliness, Kara jumped off her stool and swooshed out of the bar. She found herself at Lena's window. Wanting to hug her friend whom she was seeing after nearly a month, Kara zoomed by and crashed into the glass, shattering it. Lena's head shot up from where she was napping and her eyes met Kara's and Kara felt dizzy. She thought it was the joy of seeing her friend up close but looking down realized that she'd been shot with a stun gun. Her eyelids drooped as she felt soft and warm hands envelop her. 

Lena had fallen asleep on her laptop when a loud shattering sound awoke her. Having been almost assassinated a couple of  times, Lena almost involuntarily shot the stun gun towards the source of the sound. Moments later her eyes met the blue ones of an obviously drunk Kara Danvers who was dopily smiling at her. Kara Danvers who was floating off the ground. Her glasses fell off her nose. Wait! Oh! Now it made sense. Lena rushed to her. Kara fell into her arms and giggled before landing her head on Lena's shoulder and snoring right off the bat. Lena led her to the makeshift couch-bed she's been sleeping on for the past week and laid her down. Kara didn't let go of her. Lena hesitantly sat down next to Kara and was immediately wrapped in a koala hug. She let the exhaustion do its work and shut her eyes to the world.

Kara woke up to a warm arm enveloping her and black hair tickling her nose . She moved her head up to see Lena peacefully sleeping next to her. All Kara could think of was how exquisitely beautiful Lena looked. Then she remembered what had happened the previous night and sat up with a start. Lena grumbled next to her, whined cutely and sat up too. She looked on blearily as Kara paced and rambled off about how sorry she was. Kara stopped abruptly and turned to face her.

"Lena, I'm sorry, I know you saw me flying and you probably have a lot of questions so I'll explain everything now"

With that Kara ripped open her shirt and stared expectantly at Lena. The symbol of the House of El would make everything clear. She hoped that Lena wouldn't be mad at her for not disclosing this sooner. Running her hand through her hair, Kara was a bit surprised to find Lena gaping at her and blushing furiously. Kara looked down and realized that she wasn't wearing her suit. To make matters worse, she wasn't even wearing a bra! Now Kara awkwardly stood topless in front of a now-not-so-sleepy-Lena.   

"Lena! I'm sorry! I was supposed to be wearing my suit! I'm Supergirl! This wasn't supposed to go like this! Ugh" Kara exclaimed, unsuccessfully trying to cover herself with her now ripped shirt.

Lena laughed. 

"Kara, you _flew in here_ and you're not even wearing your glasses. Of course I know that you're Supergirl! When you took off your shirt, I thought you were propositioning me or something. At least buy me dinner first before you try to seduce me" Lena winked and chuckled to see Kara blushing harder.

Kara incoherently grumbled at the teasing as Lena tossed a tee to replace her now ripped shirt. 

"So about dinner, um... maybe we can do that some time?" Lena asked.

"Yes!" Kara enthusiastically exclaimed and grinned, her cheeks still red.

"Be here at nine. I'll get takeout. But I don't think I can one up your little stunt tonight. I like going slow." Lena said with a cheeky smirk, laughing as a blushing Kara stumbled over her broken window.

The night couldn't come soon enough for either of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fic. Honest criticism appreciated. =)


End file.
